When a user is watching a flat display panel 10 at a middle position O facing to the display panel, as illustrated in FIG. 1a, since the distance L1 of the user from the center of the display panel is smaller than the distance L2 of the user from either edge of the display panel, the user receives light rays of relatively higher brightness from the center of the display panel 10 and light rays of relatively lower brightness from the edges of the display panel 10, resulting in variation in brightness and degrading image viewing effects.
FIG. 1b shows a curved display panel 10′, which has a certain radian to make the distances of the user at a middle position O′ from various parts of the curved display panel 10′ approximately equal to each other, preventing the above-mentioned brightness variation.
However, the curved display panel 10′ has a relatively large thickness H due to the radian, which is adverse to its placement or suspension and affects user experience.